Unspoken Betrayals
by InkandLead
Summary: Years after their schooling and the war between Good and Evil ends, Harry and Draco meet up at the wedding of Ron and Hermione. Little did they know of the drama, terror, and love that awaited. [HarryxGinny] [HarryxDraco] [RonxHermione] Chapter 4 is up! S
1. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

Title: Unspoken Betrayals

Chapter: The Train Ride

Disclaimer- WE DO NOT own the Harry Potter characters. We are not J.K. Rowling, one thing she is one person, not two. Also, if we were J.K. Rowling we'd be rolling in riches. (Lead wants to bathe in the riches!)

* * *

"What am I thinking?" the young man whispered to himself. Lips moving only slightly. The others sitting in the cab of the train looked to one another before their gaze moved once again to the platinum haired man. He seemed bored, yet day-dreamy. Plus he did keep talking and the other three in the cab couldn't help but listen. Even if they weren't quite sure who this 'dark-haired beauty' the male spoke of was. It was a show though, and there wasn't much else to do on the simple train. 

Suddenly the silver gaze left the window and he looked about the cab. Seeing the eyes of the three move away from him and acting like they were not watching him. He left it alone, so unlike him, but he didn't want to bother with it. Too much was weighing on his mind. He picked up an open envelope. 'Draco' in silver was in cursive writing across the front. Inside there was a note, plus an invitation.

There was ribbon on the invitation, simple, yet nice to look at. The writing was in black except for two names. 'Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly' was written in silver. The two were getting married and Draco had actually been invited. Next he looked to the note.

_ Malfoy,  
In the beginning I know we weren't very good friends. That is the past though and Ronald and I would like to invite you to the wedding. (A bit of talking and he finally agreed to it). Anyway we hope to see you soon enough. Please send Errol back with a letter letting us know if you are going to attend and the day you plan to arrive.  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger_

While reading the note he gave a slight chuckle. He bet Weasly dreaded Granger calling him, Ronald. Though at times it did seem to suit him. It still seemed a tad bit silly though.

A voice was heard throughout the train. They were going to stop at the station soon. His stop. He looked to the window, the silver eyes giving off a soft sort of glow in the sun. He could see flaming red hair in the distance and he actually smiled at this. They were waiting for him. All of them.

As the train continued to near the station, it was easier to make out the forms of the people. Ron was standing in the front, arm linked with Hermione. As it should be. His red hair was long and messy, falling across his freckled face. He assumed that for the wedding it would be cleaned up, or chopped off. Hermione looked so different, her hair wasn't as frizzy, maybe she used some magic hair gel. Her hair was too frizzy for normal hair care products.

Behind those two was just the guy he really wanted to see. Those green eyes seem so beautiful, he couldn't help but look. And that hair, still like he just got off his broom. A small crack of a smile came to his lips as he stared at the 'dark-haired beauty'. He was almost left on the train he was so busy.

Once he realized that the train had stopped and the conductor was calling for the passengers to get off if this was their stop, he scrambled to his feet and blushed lightly as he grabbed his luggage and made his way off the train. Stopping once off to a crowd of smiling faces….

* * *

The Lead and Ink Ramble: 

Lead- I think I did a good job for the 1st chapter

Ink- Yes, I think so too! Now everyone has to click the little button on the bottom that says review. hinthint

Lead- Perhaps they would if there were more chapters...Ink! XP

Ink- Hey, I'm writing the next one..I swear!

Lead- Right. +nods+ You better!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready for a Wedding

Title: Unspoken Betrayals

Chapter: Getting Ready for a Wedding

* * *

Steam rose from the wheels of the train as it came to rest in the middle of the busy train station. Harry stood to the side of his group of friends, his right hand being held captive by the pretty red head at his side. Sighing he shifted his weight away from her and continued to stare at the huge train in front of him.

_Flashback:_

"_Are you insane!" Harry shouted jumping up out of his chair._

"_That's exactly what I said." Ron mumbled, glancing between his fiancé and Harry. Hermione had just told Harry who was being invited to the wedding and Draco Malfoy was on that list._

"_Harry... Grow up." Hermione replied calmly, "Draco is not a bad person. He helped us a lot during the war and **you**, out of all of us, should know this. If he hadn't decided to help... We... No... **I **would not survived." Harry glared at her not knowing what to say. He knew she was right. She was always right... Harry, he's coming whether you like it or not, and I will not have you disrupting our wedding because of your childish rivalry!" Hermione stomped out of the room before Harry could say another word and left her fiancé to calm Harry down._

_End Flashback_

Harry looked up form where he had been staring to see a platinum blond step off the train. He felt Ginny press close to him again and he placed his arm around her waist while watching the interaction between the last Malfoy and the Weasley family. Hermione stepped up to the blond from her place next to Ron and shook his hand.

"Hello Draco! How have you been?" She said smiling. Malfoy grinned back at her before answering.

"I'm doing good Hermione. How about you?" Malfoy shifted the luggage he was carrying onto his shoulder and stood grinning. The Weasley twins noticed this and automatically stepped forward.

"Here let us help..."

"... you carry some..."

"... of that!" They said. Malfoy laughed before handing them some of his bags.

"Shouldn't we be going now." Harry said. He knew that it was getting late, and if his friends wanted to have their wedding today, then they better leave now. Malfoy turned to him, and replied slowly.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry said back, calmly.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione shouted, startling everyone. "Harry's right! We don't have much time!" Soon the small group of people were rushing out of the busy train station towards the nearest Wizard Floo station. They reached the burrow with enough time for everyone to change and get ready for the wedding.

Harry came down the stairs, dressed in his black dress robes. He ran a hand through his famously messy hair and ran into Malfoy in the process. They fell down the last few steps, and landed with Harry on top of Draco. He lay there for a few moments, not knowing what to do.

"Well Potter. Are you going to stay there all day?" Harry heard the amusement in his voice and blushed. He jumped off of the blond and stood up. He heard the man snicker and blushed an even darker shade of red. "Goodness Potter your face is redder then the Weasley's hair!" Malfoy said laughing before looking up at Harry's hair. "My God Potter, I hope your not planning to go to the wedding with hair like that." The blond stated. Harry glared at him.

"What's the matter with my hair?" He said angrily. Malfoy laughed again, and Harry couldn't help but notice how nice it sounded.

"Your kidding right Potter? Your hair looks like a jungle. Here," he said grabbing Harry's arm, "lets go fix it up." Malfoy pulled Harry back up the stairs into the bedroom he had been staying in. He stuck his hands into his bag and bulled out a brush and some other hair supplies.

"Sit." He said pointing to the chair in front of the mirror. Harry glared at him, but did what he said. The blond pulled a stool up behind him and started running his hands through Harry's tangles. Harry tensed up at the unfamiliar touch. "Relax Potter. I'm not going to bite." Malfoy said quietly. Harry watched what Malfoy did to his hair from the mirror in front of him.

* * *

The Ink and Lead Ramble:

Lead- Wow, you did a good job on the 2nd chapter Ink! Can't wait until we get to the next chapters! Where we get to work together: )

Ink: Yay! This is going to be fun! You get to finish the hair scene!


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

Story: Unspoken Betrayals

Disclaimer: Haven't we already gone over this?

Chapter 3: The Wedding

As Harry was coming down the stairs, Malfoy was going the other way, up. He was going to go check on Harry. Seeing what was taking the young man longer than the others. Everybody else was already downstairs, ready for the wedding. His mind was on other things, so he really didn't notice Potter until the two ran into each other and tumbled down the stairs. Harry landing on top of the blond. Draco was a bit flustered at the thought, but he kept his cool and didn't let it show to the other.

"Well Potter. Are you going to stay there all day?" a slight hint of amusement was caught in his voice, and he noticed the other male blush. Snickering slightly as the Potter jumped off him, and watched as the face of Harry turned a deeper shade of red. "Goodness Potter your face is redder than the Weasley's hair!" Malfoy exclaimed, letting out a laugh before looking to Harry's hair. It was a mess, like usual, which he didn't mind. They were going to a wedding though, it should be tidy for a wedding. Especially his best friends. "My God Potter, I hope your not planning to go to the wedding with hair like that." He stated. He kept a smirk away as Potter glared at him. He knew he would do something like that, same old Potter. Older, but still had a few childish ways in between the mature times.

Finally Harry spoke, angrily, "What's the matter with my hair?" Malfoy couldn't contain a laugh, he laughed again. "You're kidding, right Potter? Your hair looks like a jungle. Here," with that said he grabbed Harry's arm, "let's go fix it up." He began to pull Harry back up the stairs and led him to the bedroom that the blond was staying in. He rummaged around in a bag and pulled out a brush, along with some other hair supplies.

"Sit," he demanded, pointing to a chair in front of the mirror. He tried not to look hurt as Harry glared at him, at least though the dark haired male did what he said. Malfoy sighed softly, very softly, so that Potter wouldn't hear him. Then he pulled up a stool behind him and started running his fingers through the tangled hair. He could feel that Harry was tense, he guessed it was the touch. "Relax Potter. I'm not going to bite." Malfoy told him quietly. Then he continued trying to undo the bigger tangles in his hair.

Once the bigger tangles were gone, well that he knew of, Draco picked up the brush and ran it through Potter's hair. It did look a little odd, all brushed down. He noticed this as he looked at Harry's gloomy face in the mirror. Strands of dark hair falling in his face, like he was from The Beetles. Malfoy couldn't contain a chuckle, "No wonder you never brush your hair Potter. You look like one of those muggle singers." Though he could feel that it was not a good choice of words. He continued, picking up a few hair products.

He used the different products he had brought with him, using them to tweak Harry's hair so he didn't look like he just came off a broom, yet also so he wouldn't look like a muggle singer. Which he looked quite silly as. "There done," he said, taking a look at his accomplishment. The hair still looked a bit windswept, but it was done nicely. Tidy. Just what he was aiming for. Also it was out of eyes, those beautiful green eyes. Draco looked at Harry in the mirror, while Harry was looking at himself. Then Harry turned around, looking down slightly, "Thank you," Draco gave a small smile. Glad that he could help a bit.

Then Harry looked up, and he just looked so sweet, innocent. Maybe sweet enough to kiss. Draco bent a little, his face nearing Harry's, suddenly the door swung open. "What are you guys doing!" It was Mrs. Weasley, looking decent in her new dress. "You are supposed to be downstairs. Ready to walk the bridesmaids to the alters." Flustered Potter stood, getting away from Malfoy's grasp. Probably not even realizing that Malfoy had been planning to kiss him. "You too, Malfoy," she turned and walked with Harry downstairs.

Malfoy heard slight chattering as they walked away. He wasn't sure what it was about though, and felt a little odd. "I almost kissed...Potter..." he mumbled to himself, putting a hand to his lips. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling pretty dumb for doing so. For trying to kiss Harry.

"Malfoy!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house. So he quickly stood and headed downstairs. He was automatically paired up with one of the bridesmaids. She didn't look familiar, so she must've been someone from the ministry.

* * *

Harry followed Hermione out of the room and down to the main room for the wedding. Ginny was waiting for him at the door, so he walked up to her and placed his arm through hers.

"Hello Harry. Where were you? The wedding's about to start." Ginny asked looking up at him.

"Uh... I'm sorry. Malfoy was helping my fix my hair." Harry replied glancing down at her. Her face darkened at his words. Harry noticed this, and had to ask, "What's the matter?" Ginny started and, not knowing what to say, replied.

"Oh it's nothing dear. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Harry said. He didn't quite believe her when she said nothing, but knew that she didn't want to talk about it.

Mrs. Weasley ran into the room just at that moment to gather every one together. She placed every one in their spots and finished just as the music started. Harry and Ginny were the last to come out before Hermione. The room in which his best friends where to be married was the living room, which was extended and decorated to look like a small church. Harry went to stand between Malfoy and Ron, when the final fanfare started, announcing Hermione's arrival. She came into the room, her gown pure white with an added glow, produced through magic. Her brown hair was tied up in a loose bun with a few curls hanging down on the sides of her face framing it beautifully. Harry took a small glance over at his best friend to see him blushing and smiling back at his bride. He couldn't help but notice how much love was being passed between the two, and wished that he could have the same thing some day.

The wedding progressed wonderfully, and every one had tears in their eye's by the end. Dumbledore ended the wedding traditionally with the Bride and Groom's kiss which stopped the flow of tears as everyone sighed.

"Damn. He's so lucky." One of the twins said behind Harry.

"To bad the brains and the beauty are both one sided.." The other replied. Harry smiled and heard Malfoy chuckle beside him. Before anyone could do anything though, the twins decided to spice up the wedding. They jumped out from where they were standing to the center of the aisle. Fred and George grinned at the shocked crowd and pulled out they're manufactured fireworks. The two leaned up to a nearby candle and lit them all, and soon all sorts of colors and lights where dancing thru out the room.

Ron and Hermione stood shocked at first, before turning to each other and burst out laughing. The rest of the audience soon joined in filling the room with laughter. But just as fast as they started, the fireworks ended and everyone headed outside to where the reception was scheduled to start. The back yard was decorated in white roses and beautiful ice sculptures. Harry chose a spot in the back near the door to sit in, not really feeling up for socializing. Ginny walked over to him from her place at the brides maids table to ask him what was wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing Ginny. I'm just a little tired that's all." Ginny frowned but leaned over the table to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"If you say so." She said before running back to her table. Harry sighed. '_Why,_' he thought, '_am I doing this... She deserves so much better. Especially someone who will love her back..._'

"What do you think Potter? Do you have someone in mind for this sort of thing?" Malfoy said, gesturing to the wedding couple. He had come up from behind Harry and sat down in the chair next to him. Harry didn't know how to respond.

"Well... Um, maybe. Someday." He replied slowly. "I'm not sure." That seemed to surprise the blond, because he raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"Really Potter? I thought you would have your mind set on marrying the little Weasley." He stated. Harry blushed. He couldn't marry Ginny, that was for sure.

"I don't know if I can love her in that way." Harry said, surprising himself. Why was he spilling his guts to Malfoy, of all people? Malfoy looked back at him with a questioning gaze.

"But aren't you going out with her?" He asked confused.

"Yes," Harry answered quickly, "Never mind. Just forget it." He said, and with that he got up from the table and went over to Ginny. '_I think,_' he thought ,'_I'll go and ask my girlfriend to dance._'

* * *

Ink: OMG! It's so... +wipes away a tear+ sad but, so beautiful...

Lead+sniffs+ It is sad, but I love it! 3


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing After a Wedding

Title: Unspoken Betrayals

Chapter: Dancing After a Wedding

POV: Draco then Harry.

* * *

Draco looked at the male with a questioning gaze. The confusion was obvious on his face. "But aren't you going out with her?" the confusion even tainted his voice. It was no doubt he was just simply...confused about the whole situation. All he got was a quick answer, "Yes," and then the brunette continued on, "Never mind. Just forget it." Forget it? Forget it? That would be no easy task...how was he supposed to just forget it? He couldn't help but wonder what was on the other boy's mind. 

It seemed that he was gone as soon as he was there. Malfoy felt strange, in the pit of his stomach each time he was near Potter. He wasn't completely sure why all the time. Though one thing he knew was that it wasn't a sickening feeling, it was a good feeling that he really wanted to keep. In the beginning he really wanted to get rid of it...What was that feeling again? Oh right, love...

Not that he was going to say it out loud. Oh no. That Potter could never hear about the feeling deep in his gut. It was his own. Only his feeling. Only he knew it. Only he was allowed to know. So as long as he kept it to himself, this friendship could work. Between him, the trio, and family. It could work as long as no one ever found out.

Many of the wizards and witches that were invited to the wedding were out on the dance floor with their partners. Whether in committed relationships or not, they were together, dancing and having a gay time out there. Perhaps that was exactly what he wanted. Just someone to be with. Even if they didn't make his heart flutter. He just wanted someone to be there for him. Always. And he knew that Harry couldn't just give him that sort of attention. He had the little Weasly. Even if at the moment he didn't seem to care.

Draco would end up leaving and then Potter would end up being left here with the family he loves. He would be forgotten and then everything would be right again. Everything for this family would be perfect again.

"May I have this dance?" a young woman stood next to Malfoy's chair. He just smirked, maybe this was what he needed. A girl to take his mind off of Potter. His gaze fell upon the maiden. She was a pretty sight. Dark hair, just like Potter's. Though it was long and curled. Her eyes were a sea blue though, not the beautiful green that he found in Harry's. "That would be my line now...wouldn't it?" he asked as he stood and took the woman's hand in his. Gently he brought the soft pale hand to his lips and placed a kiss. "May I have this dance, beautiful?" he asked. The girl nodded, seeming to become instantly infatuated with the blond man.

With that Malfoy led the woman to the dance floor. The song was a waltz, thankfully he knew his steps well. His eyes searched for the brunette he longed for. There he was, dancing with Ginny. The youngest Weasly. He sighed, the girl he was with had a look of concern. Draco smiled, not wanting to worry this girl that he hardly knew.

The song continued and with each step Malfoy seemed to sink deeper and deeper into denial. Trying to deny the feelings he held for the dark haired boy. How long could he do this?

--

Harry stepped away from the table, his mind turning over and over. He quickly strode over to Ginny and pulled her onto the crowded dance floor. The music had a fast beat, in which he tried to forget. Harry didn't want to think. But of course the song soon ended and a lovely waltz started up. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Malfoy pulling a beautiful brunette onto the floor and starting up the waltz. He flowed over the ground like water and held the girl loosely in his arms. When the two smiled at each other, Harry turned his face away. Ginny had followed his gaze and was now staring at Harry, a slight frown crossing her face.

"Harry," Ginny started to say before he cut her off.

"Ginny, I'm sorry but I need a break. I think I'm going to head off to bed." And before the redhead could say a word, Harry had walked off into the direction of the house.

He reached the kitchen without interruption and quickly headed for the stash of liquor he knew the Weasley's held. Pulling a bottle of Firewhiskey out from under the floorboard, he clambered up to his room. The rooms had been upgraded for this party and all had balconies added to them. Harry added a few privacy spells to his balcony before stepping out onto it and pulled open the stopper of the bottle. He took a few gulps of the drink, relaxing against the stone behind him and watched the continuing party. His eyes wandered over the dance floor before stopping on the blond man that had helped him earlier that day. He still couldn?t figure out why he had spilled so much of his troubles to someone he had hated so much.

"I don't understand." Harry thought. He took another drink of the whiskey. It burned his throat but it helped him relax so he didn't care. The party down below slowly died and he watched as people apparated away or continued into the house to their rooms. What he didn't notice was when the door to his room opened and closed and someone walked up behind him.

"Having fun Potter?" Malfoy asked smirking.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry sighed. This was exactly what he didn't need right now.

"Aww come on Potter. Humor me. What are you doing up here anyways?" the blond questioned. Harry lifted up the bottle in his hand and the other man grinned. "Alcohol Potter? Who knew? The Golden boy likes to drink." Malfoy said chuckling. Harry just glared before sitting down onto the cold stone floor below him. "Can I join you?" Malfoy had stepped out onto the balcony and was looking down at Harry. Harry just shrugged.

"Sure."


End file.
